desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Lie of Omission
"The Greatest Lie of Omission" is the 49th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as its fifth season premiere. 'Summary' The schoolboys work together in order to cover up the murder of Fraser Gale, but at great personal cost. Ben is unhappy with having to lie to Liz, with whom he has established an honest relationship. Joe doesn't take too well to Annie and Brian's news. Mary's new addiction continues not to faze Rena, who remains oblivious. And recent events in Josh's life, including his newly-acquired guilt, take a toll on his relationship. To make matters worse, someone has clocked on to what the schoolboys have done... 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Ben, Joe, Rena, Josh and Katie standing over the dead body of Fraser Gale. Flash to Rena finding a rolled up tarp behind some old junk in the boathouse. All five of them then help to lay Fraser down on the unravelled tarp and roll him up in it, before tying rope around it. Flash to Ben, Joe, Rena and Josh carrying Fraser through the woods as Katie tags along behind, looking around nervously. The four boys all kick Fraser's wrapped-up body into the already dug-hole in the ground, causing him to land perfectly in the metal coffin to which he earlier confined Katie. Joe climbs down into the hole and shuts the coffin's lid; he stares at the combination lock at the edge. "We could set a combo, lock him in. What do you think?" Joe asks. "I think there's no point is what I think," Josh says from above. "Your call," Joe utters as he climbs back out of the grave. Rena proceeds to pick up the shovel that Joe used to dig up Katie in the first place. "I guess we fill it in," he says. "I guess we do," Joe agrees. "This is wrong," Ben utters. The four of them turn to him. "What?" Rena asks. "What we're doing – it's wrong. I should go to the police," Ben tells them. "We talked about this already," Joe points out, "And that is not going to happen." "But we can't do this!" Katie suddenly exclaims, they all turn to her now, "What if someone finds him? People are going to ''notice he's gone missing! And then it'll be all of us in jail!" "Oh, but if Ben goes on his own, that'll be alright?" Rena snaps. "But I deserve it! You guys did nothing!" Ben exclaims. "Keep your voice down," Josh advises, "We don't know who might be creeping about." "No one's creeping about anymore, Ben's just killed him," Joe states. Ben gives Joe an angry stare, and Josh offers, "Yeah, but you never know... these woods just have something creepy about them." "Could it be any chance be the dead guy we just kicked into the ground?!" Rena retorts, and now Josh gives an angry stare. "Okay, all of you, just be quiet for a minute," Joe whispers, "This person deserved to die. He's a serial killer. A tormenter. A sick fucking creep if there ever were one. Now we are gonna leave him here in the ground where he belongs and never mention it again!" "Well, it's hardly just gonna hop out of our minds!" Josh points out. "Nevertheless, we don't mention it. That's how people get caught," Joe tells them. "Listen to you, speaking like common criminals!" Katie points out. "Well, we are now, and it's my fault!" Ben exclaims woefully. "Keep your voice down!" Rena reminds him. "It's not too late to turn back," Ben points out, "I shouldn't be endangering you guys." "Ben, when are you gonna figure it out?" Joe asks, "We're in this together." Rena and Josh nod, but Katie appears to look nervous, and stands back. "Now we need to give each other our word, that as soon as this body is buried, it will never be mentioned again," Joe says, placing his hand forward. Rena places his hand on Joe's. Josh places his hand on Rena's. Ben places his hand on Josh's. Joe turns to Katie, and gestures her to join in. Reluctantly, Katie moves forwards and places her hand on Ben's. The shot shows a bird's eye view of the five of them standing there, before Rena begins to wield the shovel in his other hand, and fill in Fraser's grave. 'Act I' ''One Month Later Night. A bedroom door suddenly bursts open in the upstairs hallway of the Ashdale house. Ben comes running out his bedroom, into the dark corridor, and runs into the bathroom, switching the bathroom light on and slamming the door behind him. He gets down on his knees before the toilet and pukes violently. Suddenly flashes go through Ben's head. We see him in the boathouse with a tied up Fraser, he punches Fraser and then breaks his fingers with pliers, causing blood to splatter and Fraser to scream in agony; the flash then shows Fraser's body being thrown into the grave. The flash ceases, as Ben begins to sob. He's crying on the bathroom floor when suddenly there is a knock at the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?" he hears Lydia ask from the other side. Ben looks up, "Yeah...yeah..fine, just an ill stomach." Ben hears Lydia's footsteps walk away in satisfaction, as he begins to clear his face. Ben and Joe are walking to school. "I need to tell Liz," Ben immediately shares. Joe stops in his tracks, "What?!" Ben explains, "Joe, the guilt over what I did...how I'm endangering all of you...it's killing me, but what makes it worse is that I can't be honest with Liz." Joe says point blank, "No. Absolutely not. We don't know how she'll take it." "Joe, please, I need to tell her," Ben pleads. Joe looks stern, "Ben, we're all jeopardizing ourselves for you, and the only way we'll all be safe is if no one talks. You're just going to have to keep your mouth shut until this all blows over." Joe begins walking off, as Ben shouts after him, "And when will that be?" But Joe just keeps walking. Suddenly Ben turns at the sound of Liz coming from behind and saying, "Hey, Ben." Ben looks at her nervously. "So what's up?" she asks. Ben continues to stand. After the school bell goes, Mary and Rena are seen exiting the school together, hand in hand. "So what do you wanna do for lunch? Try our luck in the cafeteria or sneak out and go to that new tapas place down the street. I know how much you love Spanish food," Rena says. "Not today," Mary tells him, smiling. "Well whatever you wanna do is fine," Rena says, a smile on his face. He sighs, "God, I missed you." At this, Mary giggles, "I was only gone for a few weeks." "Still..." he says, and kisses her. "So," he continues, "What d'you wanna do?" "What I wanna do is..." Mary suddenly frowns, "Go to the bathroom." Rena raises an eyebrow. "I've been holding it since second period," Mary explains, before rushing off indoors. "I'll be waiting," Rena calls after her, and Mary gives a thumbs up as she walks away. Mary walks into the girls' toilets and immediately begins looking around, making sure no one's there. She scans the cubicles, and when she's positive they're all empty, she places her purse beside the sink and pulls out a small zip-lock bag filled with white powder. Joe is seen stepping in through the front door of his house after his first day back at school and is immediately greeted by Annie. "How are you? How was your first day back at school? You enjoying senior year? How is everything? Everything okay? You good?" she asks. "Oh, God, what is it?" he asks, sighing. "Step into the living room," Annie tells him, clearly excited. Joe looks at her, confused, but does as she says, making his way into the living room where he finds Brian sitting on the couch, TV off. "What is it?" Joe asks, as he sits down on the couch, but Brian holds up a finger, standing up as Annie walks into the room. He puts his hand down. "What is it?" Joe asks again. At this, Annie sticks out her left hand to reveal the diamond engagement ring on her finger. "We're getting married!" she exclaims happily. Joe merely stares. "I proposed to her on our dinner last night," Brian adds. "Oh, it was so romantic. He took me back to where we had our first date, and when dessert came, he—Joe, are you alright?" Annie asks, realising he hasn't said a word, nor has his face reacted. "Yeah, buddy, what do you think?" Brian asks happily. At this, Joe stands up and angrily storms away, slamming the door on his way out of the room. Annie and Brian look at each other, confused. Josh, Alex and Joanna come to the prison grounds in their car. Outside there is angry protestors, holding up signs saying: "Burn in hell, you monster!" Flash to the ranch being surrounded by tape, being investigated. Police are digging up the graves and they stare down, looking sick, at all the bones. Flash to angry protestors outside the prison, screaming in hate at the man and holding up signs. Ted is standing in his suit before the Judge at his trail. Joanna, Josh and Alex watch from behind. The Judge announces, "Theodore Norwood, you have been found guilty on all accounts of murder in the first degree. It is the judgement of this court that you will be conveyed to San Quentin Prison, where you will be held in solitary confinement for a period of ten years. Until the day that you are to be executed by lethal injection. May the lord have mercy upon your soul." The Judge slams his gravel. "Exceptional circumstances call for exceptional measures," the Governor declares in front of the capital city hall, "And the crimes of Theodore Norwood are exceptional to say the least." Flash to Ted reading through a bible with a minister inside his solitary cell. Present day. Josh, Joanna and Alex are sitting in the viewing room facing a large window. Josh is shaking and trying hard to keep it together, Joanna hugs him tight in comfort. "You really don't have to see this," Joanna tells him. "I need to say goodbye. They wouldn't let me see him," Josh explains. Suddenly the curtain of the large window is drawn aside, revealing the execution room at the other side. The condemned Theodore Manning enters the room; he is placed against the upright execution table and buckled in as the appropriate needles are placed into his veins. Ted glances over at the machine, containing cylinders of the lethal poison that is going to kill him. He then looks over at the viewing room, his eyes meeting the parents of the children he killed and also his family. The warden looks over to him, "Do you have any last words?" Ted looks down ashamed, before looking at his old family, "Theodore Manning was a good man. A family man. With a wife and sons to adore. But alas, here I am, back as the scumbag, Teddy Norwood. The man responsible for those horrible crimes. And he deserves to die. The main sorrow here is that, even a free man is prisoner to who he is." Ted then looks up at the minister and says, "I did my confessions. And I kept clean like you told me." The minister nods silently. Suddenly Ted begins to tear; he looks up and begs, "Will someone please say a prayer for me?" He begins weeping in fear, as a guard ensures his arms and legs are tied down. The guard then brings over a black felt mask to go over Ted's head. Ted looks at it and then screams, "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST SAY A PRAYER FOR ME?!" The mask goes over his face and is tightened, as Ted begins squirming and screaming in terror. The Warden looks over to the clock, which reads 16:59. He watches the second hand clock go round, preparing to give the order. But suddenly from beneath the mask, we hear the terrified shaking voice of Ted singing, "Silent night...holy night...all is calm...all is bright..." We flash in Ted's head as this is sung. We see a small Teddy sitting with Buck on the ranch, as Buck sings this to him. We then see Ted and a shaking Alex sitting outside looking at the sky, as Ted puts his arm around him. And then we see Ted flying up and down the axe in the coop, blood splattering. The flash ceases, as Alex is standing from his chair, pressed against the glass, listening to Ted sing. A tear falls from Alex's eye. The Warden looks up as the clock reads 17:00. He gives the signal, and the machine switch is flicked. The pumps of the machine slowly activate, causing a plunger to press down on the liquid and force it down the IV tube, entering Ted's veins. Ted's singing halts. His breathing stops. His head drops back, as he slowly loses all consciousness. The guards all nod to say that it's over. But suddenly, Ted's body clenches in pain. The Warden turns and stares in confusion. Guards begin tinkering with the machine to see the problem. Ted begins screaming from beneath the mask, "AHHHHHH!" The veins on his body turn a dark red as the poison courses through them. His entire body begins shaking vigorously. He's screaming in agony as the veins all across his body become a projected redness. People are screaming in the viewing room, looking away and even heading for the door. Josh and Joanna cover their faces in horror, however Alex watches in anguish with gaped eyes. The Warden runs over to the machine and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" A guard turns to him, "Someone has tampered with the machine, sir." Ted collapses, finally dead, in a cloudy and toxic haze. An acid has slowly burned through his veins. The ordeal over, everyone in the waiting room turns and looks in horror at the sight of the red corpse. Josh looks as if he will throw up and then he begins to cry 'Act II' Rena sits down on his couch at home, and Rocky immediately jumps up and sits beside him, curling up beside his master. "Hey there, boy," Rena says, softly stroking the fur on Rocky's back. "So Mary's in the bathroom. I wonder why she's been going so much lately... I hope she doesn't have a bladder infection or anything. Nah, she's probably just on her period. But hey, at least she's happy, which is good... I'm not happy... I feel like I should be happy, but... I just can't get there. I think this whole murder cover-up thing has had more of an impact on me than I thought... but you don't wanna hear about that again. I just gotta hope we don't get caught... if I were to go to jail, imagine what that would do to Mary? She'd be left alone again... after things are going so well..." the toilet is heard flushing upstairs, "That'll be her. She'll be on her way downstairs. You should probably get down on the carpet, boy." At this, Rocky leaps of the sofa and curls up on the floor beside Rena's feet. "Oh, and thanks for listening," Rena tells his dog as Mary makes her way down the stairs. "You talking to Rocky again?" Mary asks, smiling. "He talked to me first," Rena insists. Suddenly, Rocky barks and runs up to Mary, ripping her purse out of her hand and causing the contents to spill all over the floor. He approaches the bag of cocaine, barking again. "What's wrong with him?" Rena asks. "Nothing," Mary says suddenly, stepping in the way. "Why'd he do that?" Rena persists, "What's he found there?" Suddenly, Mary jumps on Rena and begins to passionately make out with him, keeping one eye on Rocky who has found his way into her cocaine. "What's that for?" Rena asks. "Do you care?" Mary says, unzipping his pants. "Not really," he admits, and Mary kisses him some more as he goes to unbutton her blouse. She keeps a nervous eye on Rocky, who's now eating her cocaine. Josh opens the door of Dean's grandparents' home. He enters and calls in, "Dean, you wanted to see me?" Suddenly romantic music begins playing. Josh looks confused, as the dining room door then opens. Dean emerges with a smile, "Hey. I can't imagine how awful the day must have been for you. Thought I could maybe cheer you up." Dean grabs Josh's hand and pulls him over, kissing him. Josh looks at the diner on the dining room table and smiles, "Wow. I can't believe the effort you've gone to." "Things have been kind of difficult for us lately," Dean continues, "We haven't had much time for each other." "I really appreciate what you've done. But I'm just not in the mood tonight," Josh says. Dean looks hurt, switching off the music with the remote in his hand, "Oh." "Today was just awful, and I need to just go to sleep," Josh explains. "I see. Do you maybe want to talk about it?" Dean asks. "I don't think so," Josh shrugs. Dean nods, "I understand...maybe another time." "Tomorrow night," Josh says, "I promise." Dean smiles, "I'm going to hold you to that." Josh kisses Dean softly before turning and heading out the door. Dean sits at the table, looking at the dinner he's made and sighs. Joe is seen sleeping in his bed when Annie approaches and gently wakes him up. "Hey, mom. Is it time for school?" he asks. "Nah, you got at least another hour until you need to get ready," Annie tells him. "Oh, then... can I go back to sleep?" Joe asks. "No," Annie tells him bluntly, and Joe looks confused. "Do you... have a problem with Brian, honey?" Annie asks. "No," Joe assures her, "I really don't." "Because I thought you liked him, and I've tried my best to—" "Mom, I ''do like Brian. Really," Joe makes clear. "Then... well... what the hell, Joe?" Annie asks, "I tell you I'm engaged and I get a face-full of door?" "That was just 'cause..." "'Cause what?" Annie asks. "It's just you marrying Brian makes it official, and I'm... I'm just not ready to have another dad in the house. It's just too much to deal with," Joe explains. "Too much? What else is wrong?" Annie asks. "Nothing," Joe says quickly. "Right..." Annie starts, "Well, honestly, Joe – Tough. This wedding is about me and Brian, not you. You need to grow up, sweetheart. The world does not revolve around you and your problems, and it's about time you realized that. So... you can either congratulate me or you can moan; cut off your nose to spite your face, which you seem to have a habit of doing – I just hope you don't make the wrong choice." Joe goes to reply but Annie walks out of the room and downstairs, leaving Joe to ponder what she just said. Liz knocks on the front door of the Ashdale house, as Ben answers. He looks rather pale and glum. Liz asks, "You want to walk to school?" Ben looks up nervously, "No...thanks...I'm not feeling too great." Liz asks concerned, "Are you okay?" "Just...sore stomach," Ben answers without looking at her. "Oh, okay. Well, get better," Liz smiles in comfort but Ben just nods weakly, before closing the door. We then flash to Ben exiting the house; he begins walking in the opposite direction, coming to the park, where he keeps walking. He walks through the woods, until reaching the spot where Fraser is buried. Ben looks down at the spot with anguished eyes, as a flash of him torturing Fraser again goes through his head, followed by tossing Fraser's body into the coffin. Ben shakes his head and the flash fades from his mind. He looks around the forest slightly disorientated - his vision kind of blurry and hearing a strange whooshing noise. Suddenly in his head a flashback begins. Ben is standing before a church of people, during Emma's funeral. He says, "...Emma went through more pain in her life than most young girls should. She lost her mother, had to move from her home and had her heart broken. But something Emma taught me was resilience. Despite what she went through, all Emma wanted was to be a better person. Everyone deserves a second chance, and it wasn’t fair that Emma didn't get hers. I know that she was a good person...and she didn't deserve what happened to her..." The flashback ceases. Ben stares into the woods with painful eyes when suddenly the whooshing noise returns, Ben grabs his head and judders around in distress. Suddenly he looks up to see a vision of Emma before him. "Emma?" Ben utters. Emma, blue and grey from death, stares at him coldly, "I died because of you, Ben." Ben stutters, "No, I...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Ben drops to his knees and begins to sob into his palms. Suddenly he hears, "You killed us both." He turns his head to see Fraser, tortured and bloody, standing, walking towards him. Ben falls onto his back and crawls away in fear, he lies atop Fraser's buried grave staring up at the visions of his nightmares. "I was sick. I needed help. You knew that...you're the monster here, Ben," Fraser utters. Ben cries in fear, when suddenly: "HEY!" a voice shouts. The visions disappear. Ben turns to see a man dressed in a suit, looking over at him from the woods. They lock eyes. Ben doesn't like the look of suspicion on the man's face. Ben suddenly jumps up, turns and begins running through the woods, as the man shouts after, "Hey, stop!" The suited man begins running after him. Ben runs, dodging trees, jumping over trunks and pushing shrubs out his way. He's becoming out of breath and he looks at a nearby bush, jumping down and hiding behind it. From the ground he looks up to see the suited man running his way, he stops and then looks around, however sees no sign of Ben. The suited man goes to take something out of his pocket, causing something to fall. He takes out a bottle of pills, before swallowing a few and then looking around in distress. Ben watches this, before the suited man then heads off, continuing to look for Ben. Ben then emerges from the bushes and walks over to see what the man dropped, picking it up it reveals to be a police badge with the title - 'Inspector Ericson Lyons'. 'Act III' Rena and Mary are seen in a veterinarian's office as the vet in question examines Rocky on the table. "He's been super hyperactive all night, doctor. It's been really weird. Is he okay? He doesn't look okay. He looks ill," Rena babbles in a panicky tone. "It seems as though he's ingested something he shouldn't have," the vet says, and Mary's eyes widen. "Rena, honey, there was a vending machine down the hall. Could you go get me a Coke?" she asks. "But, Rocky's in here and—" "A Coke, honey. Today would be nice," Mary tells him, and a reluctant Rena leaves the room. "Does doctor/patient confidentiality apply with vets?" Mary asks. "I suppose..." the vet utters. "The dog ate some cocaine," Mary admits. The vet's eyes widen now, "What? How much?" "About..." Mary ponders it, "Enough to fill a small bowl maybe?" "Well, we need to get his stomach pumped, right away! How did this happen?" the vet asks, examining, Rocky's eyes. "Here's where the confidentiality kicks in," Mary utters. "It was yours?" the vet asks. Mary nods. Suddenly, the vet reaches into his pocket and takes out a card; Mary accepts it and reads aloud: "Wiksteria Rehabilitation Center?" "I've not touched the stuff since my time in there," the vet says. "You were an addict?" Mary asks. "And so are you. I can tell. And you need to stop," the vet tells her. "You don't know anything abou—" Mary tries, but the vet points out, "You could have killed this poor animal because of your addiction, you need help." Suddenly, Rena comes back into the room with a Coke for Mary and Mary quickly pockets the card. "Here you go, honey," Rena says, handing it to her, and she thanks him with a peck on the cheek. "Mr Abelho," the vet says, "Your pet should be fine. He just needs his stomach pumped." "Why? What did he eat?" Rena asks, worried. The vet glances at Mary, and looks back to Rena, "Something he shouldn't have." "We should get to school," Mary says, "We can come back for Rocky on our free period." Rena nods, and Mary ushers him out of the vet's office. As they pass a corner, Mary is seen taking the card the vet gave her out of her pocket before throwing it into the trash. At Wiksteria High, Ben is standing alone. He is scratching his arm in distress, while staring into space. Suddenly he jumps as Liz approaches, "Hey. I guess you decided to come to school?" Ben looks at her and nods robotically, "Yeah...I'm feeling better." "You don't look it," Liz says. Ben continues to stare off but Liz then strokes his arm, "Ben, you've been so distant. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ben shakes his head, "I'm not hiding anything." Liz looks at him in doubt, "When you're ready to tell me, Ben, I'll be waiting. And you have nothing to worry about." Liz kisses Ben on the cheek before turning and heading to class. Ben watches her in guilt and begins to ponder. Joe walks through his front door after his second day back at school since summer ended. "Mom!" he calls, and Annie steps out of the living room. "Yes?" she asks. Brian soon pokes his head out too, and Joe says, "You too, sit down." Annie and Brian sit at the dining table, with their chairs faced towards Joe. "Okay, now it's my turn for the announcement. Lately I've been a little distracted and a little wrapped up in my own affairs... but you're right mom, I've been like that for a while, but that's gonna change – I am absolutely thrilled for this wedding. And, if you'll let me... I'd really love to walk you down the aisle." At this, Annie stands up and hugs him, "I'd love to be given away by you, Joe." "I guess that means you have two roles," Brian says. "What do you mean?" wonders Joe. "Well... if you wanna... I'd like you to be my best man," Brian tells him. At this, Joe smiles, "I'd be honoured." Dean and Josh are having their date, eating dinner in Dean's dining room, at the candle lit table. Dean is busy talking, however, Josh hears none of it. He is staring into space, while inside his head he sees flashes. We see Ted screaming and squirming in agony as the acid burns through his veins in the execution room; we then flash to the burying of Fraser. Josh continues to stare but suddenly he shakes his mind out if as we hear Dean repeating, "Josh? Josh? Josh!" Josh finally turns to him, "What?" "You weren't listening to anything I said, were you?" Dean asks. Josh shakes his head, "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." "Well you're always somewhere else," Dean sighs. "What does that mean?" Josh asks. "It never feels like you're here anymore. There's always something between us. When you moved in with your family, it was all about them. And I understood that, but then I saved you from your psycho stepdad, and you went all strange and secretive. What is it you're hiding?" Dean demands. "I can't tell you," Josh admits. Dean shakes his head, "Then how can we make things better?" Josh grabs Dean's hand, "You're making a mistake." But Dean pulls his hand back, "I think that we were the mistake, Josh." Josh's eyes widen, "What are you saying? Are you saying that we're over?" Dean nods, "I think I am, yeah." Josh ponders this and nods, "Well, maybe it's for the best." Josh stands from the table. "Maybe it is," Dean agrees. Josh then turns and heads for the door, a tear falling. Ben is seen sitting on his couch with his phone in his hand, sending a text to his friends reading, WE NEED TO TALK!. The shot moves down to show us the police badge resting on the table. "Inspector Ericson Lyons?" Josh says, looking at the badge. "This isn't good," Joe states. "No it's not," Ben agrees, "There's a cop on our case." "Oh, crap..." Rena utters. "Does he knows where Fraser is buried?" Josh wonders. "He was wandering around that area... so I think so," Ben says. "Crap, crap, crap!" Rena exclaims. "Will he notice his police badge is missing?" Katie asks. "I found it on the ground when I went back to the woods," Ben tells her. "Well, we should put it back, in case he goes looking for it," Joe says. "Yes, and I will, but this isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you guys about tonight," Ben starts. "What do you mean?" Rena asks. "I wanna tell Liz about what I did to Fraser." "What?!" Joe, Josh and Rena ask in unison. "She's my girlfriend, she has a right to know!" Ben exclaims. "What did I say about this?" Joe asks, "No one gets told! That's how it starts, and before you know it, P.C. Onto-Our-Asses knows exactly what we did!" "We can trust Liz!" Ben exclaims. "I agree," Katie chimes in. They all stare at her. "I'm out of my mind here!" she exclaims, "I'm barely coping! We have to tell someone!" "No, we don't," Josh tells her. "But we can trust Liz!" Katie agrees, "If there's anyone who should know, it's her!" "If Liz is finding out, then Mary's finding out," Rena says, "She has more right to know, her child died at this sicko's hand!" "No one is finding out anything!" Joe exclaims. "Easy for you to say, your girlfriend is already in on this!" Rena points out. "Easy? You think this is easy for me?" Joe asks. "Well, it certainly seems like it! This entire thing doesn't even appear to be affecting you! It's like you don't even care!" Ben points out. "Of course I care!" Joe defend himself. "But you seem so... casual towards the whole thing," Katie says, worried. "Because I am trying to keep this whole thing together!" Joe tries. "Don't yell at me," Katie demands. "Yeah, and are you saying that we can't keep this together on our own? We're not stupid!" Josh exclaims. "Next thing, you'll be asking to tell your goddamn boyfriend too!" Joe retorts. "Um, actually no," Josh replies sternly, "Dean and I broke up." Everyone stops and stares. "Josh... I'm... We're sorry," Joe tells him. "How did it happen?" Rena wonders. "He knew something was up, he knew I was hiding something... he didn't like it," Josh says, a tear in his eye. Katie hugs Josh in order to comfort him. "I guess we've all been so wrapped up in how this is affecting ourselves we didn't realize how it'd be affecting the rest of us," Ben utters. "Yeah," Rena says, "You're right, Joe. Mary shouldn't know. It'd only freak her out." "I just feel so bad lying to Liz... I can hardly breathe when I'm around her," Ben says. "Sorry, Ben, but... you're just gonna have to bear it," Joe says. "For the rest of my life?" Ben asks. "Yes," Rena, Josh and Joe say together. "Do you think I can do that?" Ben wonders. "I think... that you have to," Rena tells him. "We're never gonna be free of this thing, are we?" Katie asks. "I'm sorry," Joe tells his girlfriend, "But we can't be... we just can't be." Flash to James, Rena, Ben, Joe and Josh just chatting on the playground, casually. Laughing and conversing happily. Flash to the four schoolboys at James' funeral, they engage in a group hug. Flash to the four schoolboys and Katie sitting in Ben's house in silence, looking from one person to the other. The four of them then look to the police badge on the table, which the camera zooms up on. We see Inspector Ericson Lyons skulking around the area in which Fraser Gale is buried, presumably searching for his badge. Suddenly, he receives a phone call, and takes his cell from out of his pocket to answer it. We don't hear who's speaking on the other line, but Lyons nods to himself, and replies with, "Yep, I'm definitely onto something... and I'm fairly sure I know exactly who did it." Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres